El si amo una vez
by Anddy Romanov Malfoy Riddle
Summary: Porque el si había amado, aunque nadie lo creyese posible, aunque nadie se lo hubiera imaginado, pero el Tom Riddle si amo, amo solo una y única vez.Por siempre/ Mal summary, pero espero les guste y llame la atencion. No Slash
1. Todo empieza

Porque el si había amado, aunque nadie lo creyese posible, aunque nadie se lo hubiera imaginado, pero el si amo, amo solo una y única vez, a una sola mujer, esa mujer que yacía en sus brazos pálida, fría, con una última lagrima derramada en sus mejillas y una leve sonrisa, la ultima que le había dirigido a él, ella estaba muerta, ella ya no viviría, por ella el pensó dejar lo que tanto anhelaba, pero ahora ya no había nada evitando eso, lo había dicho aquel sirviente suyo que se había atrevido a tocar un pelo de ella y había muerto peor de la tan solo el avada kadavra había dado aquel a su amada, aunque tenia las palabras de aquel viejo,_ tu la mataste Tom, tu odio mas fuerte que el amor la mato, ella te amaba pudiste haber cambiado por ella, pero tu odio tu rencor, tu egoismo, tu furia hacia los demas la mato, a ella quien mas te habia amado_, eso no podia ser verdad, el la amaba pero ahora a ella no la tendría, ya no tenía nada, ahora sería el monstro que ella quería pudo evitar por un momento que existiese pero sin ella en este mundo ahora el domaría el mundo, nada le importaba, seria ese mousntro salió de ahí y en un lugar de aquel bosque, le cavo una tumba y la enterró, dejando ahí con ella su corazón, lo único que él nunca podría dividir porque sería siempre completo para ella…

* * *

><p>Se levantó sobresaltada desde hacía días había empezado a tener ese sueño, varios sueños que se entrelazaban uno con otro, a veces pensaba que no era un sueño o pesadilla más bien un recuerdo que regresaba cada vez hacia ella, vio el reloj ya casi eran las 6 am, ya no podría dormir ni lo intentaría, debía terminar de arreglar sus cosas, pronto tendría que ir a King Kross, Hagrid pasaría por ella, ahora que su abuela había muerto el lo haría, se puso de nuevo enfrente del espejo, ahora se sentía menos agraciada que antes, ella no lo veía, no veía lo hermosa que es, todo eso lo trataba de ocultar con su ropa dos o 3 tallas más grandes que la de ella, siempre traía amarrado su cabello negro largo que se ondulaba agraciadamente inclusive amarrado, ella era de piel blanca, sus ojos de color miel siempre parecían tristes como si algo le hiciera falta, aunque esos ojos adornados con sus pestañas quebradas se veían angelicales, sus labios rojos carnosos, sus cejas arqueadas y su nariz respingaba completaba un hermoso rostro que ella se negaba a aceptar, cuando sonó el timbre de aquella casa muggle bajo corriendo, era Hagrid<p>

-Christine! Tanto has crecido cada día mas hermosa – dijo el medio gigante ala ahora ya adolecente que sonrió – lista para tu 4to año – ella asintió – entonces vámonos

Junto a Hagrid llego a King Kross el la llevo hasta cruzar ese portal, pero después desapareció así que ella sola subió sus cosas y su lechuza plateada, al subir no había ningún compartimiento libre hasta casi uno de los últimos que seguía solo, ahí estaría bien, así se mantuvo y saco un libro para entretenerse escucho unas voces, dos chicos y una chica entraban al compartimiento la chica pregunto si podían pasar y Christine asintió tímidamente, continuo con su lectura, aunque conocía a los chicos, eran famosos desde primer año, Harry Potter más que nadie, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, sintió la mirada de los tres y se sintió incómoda aunque iba en la misma casa que ellos ella no era habladora con nadie era reservada y con la chica Hermione una que otra palabra había intercambiado en la biblioteca, aunque aun ella tenía en mente las palabras del sobrero cuando la mando en Gryffindor en su primer año

_-Podrías ir a Ravenclaw eres tan grande en inteligencia, aunque también serias una honorable Griffyndor y digna de ellos, pero alguien te amo alguna vez de Slytherin y tienes todas compatibilidades con esa casa, pero tu lugar es en… GRYFFINDOR!-_

Regreso de su recuerdo y se volvió a sentir incomoda al mirar a los tres que la acompañaban para suerte escucho a la vendedora de dulces, así que se puso de pie y salió compraría unas ranas de chocolate, atrás de ella aparecía Harry Potter que después se posesiono a su lado dándole una sonrisa tímida, pero después el giro su mirada hacia aquella chica de Ravenclaw que había visto un par de veces pero no sabía su nombre, era linda, tras sonreír por como se atontaba Harry ella regreso al compartimiento, de nuevo viendo hacia la ventaba y no prestando atención a aquel trió, recordando de nuevo, quien podría haberla amado de Gryffindor tal vez en su vida pasada pues ahora solo recibía de los Slytherin burlas pero ella prefería ignorarlas, en qué momento se quedo dormida no supo, pero en ella aparecieron de nuevo esos recuerdos aquel rostro del chico que le sonreía, que la veía con ojos dulces que le acariciaba el rostro, pero de pronto sintió como le movían del hombro al abrir los ojos se topo con la chica Hermione

-Ya llegamos

-Gracias

Le murmuro Christine parándose y tomando sus cosas, siguió a los tres chicos mientras ellos platicaban así que subió al carruaje con ellos sin pronuncias palabra, se puso su túnica y se fue directo al gran comedor donde se encontró con Ginny Weasley con la cual platicaba varias veces, la pelirroja le sonrió y ella también

-Que tal tus vacaciones Christine?

-Acostumbrándome a la soledad - y es que desde la muerte de su unico familiar vivo su abuela Elizabeth estaba sola

Ginny Weasley hizo una mueca, Christine Windsor era una chica tímida, de una apariencia tierna y frágil así como hermosa y bella, nunca entendía porque ella era tan solitaria y aunque ha intentado acercarse nunca ha podido hacerlo lo suficiente como para que la chica que era del mismo año que Harry, Ron y Hermione le tuviera confianza, Hermione tambien le habia dicho que aquella chica pocas veces hablaba parecia estar triste siempre, pocas veces sonreia, era seria y tranquila, eso la hacia una de las mejores de su clase apesar de todo, asi que la idea cruzo por la mente de Ginny ayudar a que Christine no fuera tan solitaria como era, siempre uno mas era bienvenido a su familia y esa chica le daba confianza y ternura, pero al igual como una vez converso con Hermione habia algo en el fondo de esos ojos miel de la chica, algo que la hacia asi.

-Ojala pudieras pasar la navidad conmigo y mi familia

Christine alzo sus ojos miel hacia la pelirroja que le sonreía

-Gracias por la invitación

-No me contestes ahora, piénsalo y después me dices

La pelinegra asintió y siguió con su cena, la cual no a completo, después Albus Dombledore tomo la palabra, dando la Bienvenida, prohibiendo el bosque "prohibido" y siguiendo con el evento de ese año, el Quidditch se suspendía y aparecía el Torneo de los tres magos, presentando a las dos escuelas visitantes Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, todos miraban sorprendidos, asi siguió el caliz de fuego donde solo los mayores de 17 años participarían, sin más con todos sus compañeros de casa subió a su habitación, era hora de dormir aunque temía que ese momento llegara de nuevo tendría esos sueños o lo que fueran no le dejaban en paz, tardo en dormir pero el cansancio le venció _de nuevo apareció en ese castillo, en Hogwarts lo reconoció de inmediato aunque se veía más viejo, entonces se vio caminando por los pasillos, pero deteniéndose a escuchar las voces de dos varones_

_-Mi lord es una sangre sucia – decía uno en mas que un murmuro_

_-Eso no me importa, no le pongan una mano encima – dijo aquella voz tan familiar pero al mismo tiempo tan extraña para ella de nuevo, no veía los rostros solo escuchaba – espero me obedezcan, dejen a Christine Windsor!_

_La voz no dijo nada más y se alejo, Christine iba a serlo también pero escucho esas voces_

_-Hay que desaparecer a esa antes que conmueva completamente al Lord – dijo una voz dura – si no no cumplirá con el destino_

Escucho los pasos acercarse donde estaba y corrió para desaparecer, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas, quien seria ese lord, quienes serian esos, un movimiento la despertó de nuevo ahora de nuevo Hermione Granger le despertaba y ella le agradeció, se puso de pie de inmediato, se ducho, se puso su túnica y amarro su cabello como siempre, no entendía esos sueños, ni sabia porque siempre le dejaban ese nudo en el estomago, que le duraba horas e incluso no podía dejar de pensar en ello, que era lo que le querían decir, que era ese pasado o esa otra vida que la perseguía, habría algo que ella tendría que hacer en esta vida, quien era esa persona por la cual ella sufría en sueños, porque no entendia nada, una vez Albus Dombledore le habia dicho que cuando sintiera dudas le buscara seria acaso que el director de Hogwarts pudiera saber algo que ella no, algo del porque esos sueños visiones o lo que fueran, porque no podia seguir asi,no podia seguir sintiendo ese vacio, ese hueco, ese nudo en el estomago y la garganta, que habria en su pasado e incluso en su futuro o en su otra vida…

**Bueno hoy leia un fic sobre Tom Riddle y no el porque se me vino eso a la mente, pensando el si en verdad el habia amado alguna vez, y que pudiera haber pasado a un amor para el, si el talvez habria destruido ese amor. espero y les agrade y me digan sus comentarios en reviews.**


	2. Acercamiento

En el gran comedor todos reían y platicaban, ella se mantenía en silencio, pero es que siempre ha sido así, a lo lejos diviso la mirada de Dombledore en ella pero solo asintió a su director en forma de saludo, Ginny Weasley le sonreía de nuevo y ella hizo lo mismo, pero el poco apetito que había se fue, solo esperaba el inicio de las clases, tendría pociones con Severus Snape, cuando todos se ponían de pie ella hizo lo mismo, iban directo a su clase, al entrar todos los lugares estaban ocupados menos el que era alado de Hermione Granger, así que se sentó junto a la castaña, la cual levantaba la mano a cada rato en la clase y era callada por el profesor Snape, Christine era inteligente pero cayada todo lo hacía sin decir nada, Hermione le miraba pérsicas algo había en esa chica, al terminar la clase Christine desapareció, salió directo al patio de nuevo sentía esa punzada en el estomago, Hermione siguió a la chica

-Estas bien – la pelinegra alzo la vista – necesitas algo

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes

-Te llevo con madame promfey

-No, no estoy bien gracias

Christine se giro, Hermione entendió la chica quería estar sola y se fue de allí, claramente algo tenia pero no le diría nada a nadie, cuando se sintió más tranquila entro de nuevo al castillo, eso tenía que acabar en un momento, fui directo a la biblioteca necesitaba distraerse, necesitaba leer y así se ausento del mundo como siempre lo hacía, los siguientes días no hablo con nadie lo cierto era que los sueños estaban cesando, se darían a los tres que serian elegidos por el cáliz de fuego todo mundo estaba expectante, ella se mantenía igual que siempre, Vicktor Krum había sido elegido por Durmstrang, Fleur de la Cour por beauxbatons y Cedric Diggory por Hogwarts pero la sorpresa fue el cuarto mago, Harry Potter ella no tenía que ser de los allegados de Potter para darse cuenta que alguien había puesto su nombre ahí, no el no sería capaz el chico era noble ella podía verlo, pero tras los sucesos siguientes ella se mantuvo callada, casi nunca hablaba con nadie, vio así pasar la primera prueba, solo veía casi nunca hablaba, En uno de esos días Dombledore había mandado a llamar a Harry Potter

-Señor Potter ha hecho hasta ahora un excelente trabajo

-Gracias Señor, pero porque me ha mandado a llamar – pregunto el chico al anciano

Bueno, quiero pedirle algo, espero no sea un problema para usted – Dombledore espero que el chico dijera algo pero tras el silencio continuo – acérquese a la señorita Christine Windsor, usted y si pueden también el señor Weasley y la Señorita Granger, aun no puedo decirle más del porque, pero hágalo

-Lo intentare señor, pero…

-No la conoce? Se de antemano que es una chica seria y callada pero espero que usted pueda ganarse su confianza y hacerla hablar.

-Intentare señor

-Mas que un intento Harry, pero te llevaras una sorpresa después

Y es que era verdad nadie mas que ese profesor sabia el pasado que venía de aquella chica tímida, Harry Potter debía acercarse a ella para que el plan funcionara tal vez así muchas cosas del pasado, presente y sobre todo el futuro pudieran cambiar, Harry salió de la dirección directo a encontrar se con Hermione y Ron a quienes les contaría

-Quien es Christine Windsor? – pregunto Harry a Hermione

-La chica con la que nos sentamos en el compartimiento en el tren – le contesto Hermione

-Ella! Merlín esa chica es muy callada – conto Ron – no habla con nadie es muy seria

-Eso me dijo Dombledore – dijo Harry – pero también dijo que lo intentara

-Yo ya lo eh hecho, al igual que Ginny, pero como dicen Ron ella es muy seria y tímida, además de discreta – Hermione lo dijo casi en susurros cuando se acercaban al cuadro de la dama gorda – costara pero no hay nada imposible

Los dos chicos asintieron tras decir la contraseña entraron a la sala común y como un deseo cumplido lo primero que vieron fue a Christine Windsor leyendo un libro, Harry se acerco apoyado por Hermione mas que Ron, el tomo un lugar cerca, tomo valor y le hablo a la chica de ojos miel

- Hola , Hola, - ella dudo la primera vez pues tal vez no le hablaran pero a la segunda alzo la mirada – Soy Harry Potter

- Lo se, - dijo la chica tímida – se quién eres

- Me presento formalmente – le dijo el tímido ofreciéndole la mano

- Soy Christine Windsor – le acepto la mano la pelinegra y sonrió levemente

- Ellos son mis amigos Ron y Hermione – señalo al pelirrojo y a la castaña lo cuales sonrieron

- También se quienes son, un gusto

- Un gusto igualmente – le dijo Hermione

Hubo un silencio, Christine se sintió mas tímida y decidió pararse

- Bueno debo irme, un gusto conocerlos formalmente

Los tres amigos asintieron y vieron subir las escaleras hacia los dormitorios a la chica

- Bueno fue mejor que nada – dijo Ron

-Es verdad, podemos intentar mas mañana en el desayuno – dijo Hermione a alentando a su amigo Potter – pero porque Dombledore querrá que haya un acercamiento con ella

- Nlo se, pero debe de ser por algo importante – hablo Harry – algo que ella debe ocultar

Tras la noche en el desayuno el azabache, el pelirrojo y la castaña se acercaron a la pelinegra la cual estaba sentada en el mismo lugar que siempre y sin hablar con nadie

-Hola – le saludaron

-Hola – contesto

-Como amaneciste ¿? – le pregunto Hermione tomando la iniciativa

-Bien, Gracias y ustedes? –

-Bien – dijo la chica Granger

-Igual – dijo Harry

-Hubiera querido dormir mas pero bien – dijo Ron y sonrió la chica

Tras eso, y más intentos por los tres, pudieron acercarse a la chica Windsor incluso Ginny Weasley también, ya reía mas y era más abierta, Dombledore podía verlo, eso era bueno para lo que pasaría más adelante, la segunda prueba estuvo ya en sus narices demasiado rápido y aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo le preocupaba algo el chico Potter y sus amigos, pues eran los únicos quienes se habían acercado a ella, tras el resultado se sintió alegre de ello, aunque aún seguía siendo tímida pero ya hablaba con mas personas inclusive con Neville Longbottom el chico también era agradable, pronto seria el baile de Navidad, ella no tenía planeado participar nadie se interesaría en invitarle pero la sorpresa le invadió cuando Harry Potter la invito, nunca había pasado por eso, así que tuvo que acercarse a Ginny Weasley y a Hermione Granger para algo así, obtuvo la ayuda y fue mejor de lo que imaginaba por ello utilizo ese vestido verde que la había hecho sentir y ver diferente, no era buena bailando y Harry tampoco así que pudieron pasar platicando en la noche conoció mas al chico, sabia su historia y sabia que tenían en común, ambos eran huérfanos y ya no tenían a nadie más, bueno Harry tenía a su padrino, ese chico era especial no solo por aquella profecía si no por su forma de ser, ya no tuvo de nuevo esas pesadillas , eso le hizo tener algo de paz en las noches, pronto la tercera prueba llego y para entonces estaba sentada ya a lado de Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville, ya podía llamarlos amigos ya tenía esa confianza, todos desearon suerte a Harry pero tras la finalización de esa prueba dio un vuelco a toda la historia la muerte de Cedric Diggory aquel chico apuesto y simpático, vio a Cho Chang llorar, sintió lastima por ella, pobre chica y los padres del chico que le lloraban demasiado, no merecía esa muerte, pobre Harry que sufría, había dicho que aquel mago tenebroso había regresado y fue el causante de la muerte del chico de Hurffplefful, tras ese último año, se fue mejor ya tenía amigos después de 4 años en Hogwarts pero sabía que eso traía cambios y muchas cosas cambiarían. Ese verano regreso aquella casa muggle que habito con su abuela mientras ella vivía, le extrañaba pero podía hacerlo, recibía cartas de Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Hermione de esta ultima diciéndole que iría a verla e invitarla a Grimmuld Place, la cual lo hacía porque era sincero y porque muy aparte Dombledore lo había aconsejado, además que la chica Windsor estaba muy sola, así recibió a Hermione en su casa, acompañada por una mujer que se presento como Nymphadora Tonks, la cual era muy elocuente, simpática y algo torpe pero se sintió en confianza, cuando apareció en ese lugar era algo sombrío pero las personas ahí eran cálidas, conoció a la madre de los Weasley al igual que a su padre ambos muy gentiles y cálidas, cuando ella hubiera deseado una familia como la de los Weasley, conoció a los otros Hermanos, Bill y Charlie, igual que todos era buenos y simpáticos, conoció al famoso Sirius Black que lejos de temerle le dio mucha confianza, incluso el profesor Remus lupin estaba ahí, fue amable con ella como lo fue en Hogwarts o incluso más, pero de nuevo aparecieron esas pesadillas, regresaban a ella, aunque aun no sentía el poder decirle a alguien más sobre ellas, no por el momento, aun tenia cosas que averiguar. Pronto también llego Harry Potter su amigo, pero lo veía triste y tal vez mas solitario, entonces supo que estaba en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, supo mas e incluso sobre el regreso de aquel que no debe ser nombrado, todo lo que se planeaba e incluso supo que apoyaría a Potter, al igual se sintió alegre tras el resultado de la audiencia de Harry en el ministerio, de regreso a Hogwarts fue con todos ellos al andén y de nuevo se sentó en el compartimiento con ellos, Harry estaba serio en el camino ella no tenía que haberlo conocido desde hace mas de 4 años para saber que algo tenía el chico, igual que Draco Malfoy seguía molestándolo, conoció a Luna Lovegood y a los Theastrals, igual vio de nuevo a Neville, ella sabía que podía ver a aquellos animales porque había visto a gente morir, pero no dijo nada sobre ello, de nuevo se sintió en casa, ya estaba en Hogwarts una noticia nueva fue aquella profesora Umbridge, Harry dijo que esa mujer estuvo en su audiencia pues estaba sentada Christine con ellos, Hermione había dicho que el ministerio interfería en Hogwarts, al igual también se dio cuenta de la tristeza que tenia Harry pues todos dudaban de el incluso unos compañeros de Gryffindor también le habían atacado pero ella creía en el, además de todos le entendía, aquella mujer Umbridge era cruel y no lo dudo mas cuando vio la mano de Harry pero en el fondo le entendía ella tampoco tenía padres, entendía al chico, tal vez no de la misma forma pero ella había vivido una soledad desde niña además de una tristeza que no entendía. De nuevo tenia esos sueños, ella discutiendo aquel chico, lloraba, sufría porque el chico tenía esa mirada en esos ojos, ella había visto esos ojos, ella conocía aquel chico de sus sueños, pero ese chico tenia uniforme de Slytherin, sabía que algo había detrás de sus sueños, de esos sueños que no la dejaban en paz atormentándole con ese sufrimiento, con ese corazón roto. Pronto Umbridge saco las garras, ellos necesitan defenderse y sin dudarlo apoyo la idea de Hermione y a Harry, al E.D además que aprendería, en ello pudo darse cuenta de muchas cosas que no sabía, también supo lo que le había pasado al buen hombre de Arthur Weasley, esa navidad la paso con ellos, aquella navidad había sido de las mejores por no decir la mejor de sus navidades, Molly Weasley le dio un regalo un Hermoso suéter con su inicial tejida se sintió feliz, eso era una familia y a ella siempre le hizo falta una, su abuela no era mala, era dulce y encantadora pero le hubiera encantado que sus padres pasaran mas años con ella, regresaron a Hogwarts , mortifagos había escapado de Azkaban, escapo la mortifaga que daño a los padres de Neville y eso le tenía mal, regresaron al igual que los encuentros de la E.D aprendió mas hechizos, así como el patronus , el cual era un cisne, ella conocía a ese animal, el cual al morir su pareja nunca podía reponerse siempre vivía en esa soledad y tristeza pero no entendía del porque de ese patronus, pero fueron descubiertos, el ministerio ataco a Dombledore lo desacreditaron y supo que desapareció recibiendo el toda la culpa dejando libre a todos ellos, por suerte de Merlín Dombledore desapareció, pero ellos tenían los T.I.M.O. S ese tic tac del reloj lo tenía en la cabeza e incluso Hermione estaba estresada, pero ayuda fue aquella divertida travesura de los gemelos Weasley además de esos juegos pirotécnicos, Christine sabía bien que la felicidad no era eterna y lo vio al ver como Harry Potter se desvanecía había visto a su padrino ser atacado, ella y Hermione Granger se acercaron al chico, ella les siguió al trió sentía le necesidad de ayudarles sin saber el porqué, pero cuando le intentaron fueron atrapados por Umbridge y su sequito en Hogwarts, Harry había dado señales a Snape lo que podían saber, todos entendieron menos Umbridge la cual intento usar crucio en Harry pero Hermione le evito, se la llevaron y ellos pudieron vencer a Malfoy, Grabbe y Goyle. Cuando se reencontraron, le hicieron ver a Harry que debían ayudarle así aparecieron en el ministerio volando en los Theastrals por idea de Luna.

Cuando aparecieron, una batalla se dio lugar al aparecerse los mortifagos buscaban aquella profecía que llevaba el nombre de Harry, tras pelear creyeron estar a salvo pero no fue así, a ella la había tomado un mortifago como a los demás, aparecieron en el rescate la orden del Fénix, los pusieron a salvo pero una tragedia paso, Bellatrix Lastrange había asesinado a Sirius cayendo él en el velo, no pudieron detener a Harry quería venganza, el profesor Lupin los había detenido, capturaban a los mortifagos entre ellos a Lucius Malfoy, Ojoloco Moody había dicho que pasaría tiempo en azkaban

-Debemos ir con Harry – dijo Hermione Granger

-Es peligroso Dombledore debió ya de haber llegado – dijo Remus Lupin

-Pero el nos necesita – replico Hermione al mismo tiempo que Ginny

- opino lo mismo - habia dicho Christine timida temiendo a decir algo mal

Christine siempre supo que aquella pelirroja miraba con ojos de amor a Harry, se escucho un grito y todos corrieron hacia ahí, se sorprendieron por lo que veían, destrozado parte del ministerio, Dombledore a lado de Harry, el cual estaba tirado retorciéndose, Harry poso su mirada en cada uno de ellos, el mismo pasaba algo le escucharon murmurar

-Tu eres el débil nunca conocerás el amor ni la amistad – tomo aire – siento lastima por ti

Otro ruido se escucho, vieron a aquel hombre con cara de serpiente, equivocado estaba Potter porque el si había amado una sola vez, Christine se impresiono pero por segundos ese hombre puso sus ojos en ella, dejando de ver al chico Potter, sintió como su piel se erizaba y más cuando aquel hombre murmuro su nombre

-Christine… tu… - había murmurado el que no debe de ser nombrado – muerta... estas

Todos le miraron enseguida así como Dombledore, ella no entendió el porqué pero sentía un pinchazo en su estomago como el que sentía en sus sueños, estuvo a punto de acercarse quien se conocía como Voldemort el cual aquellas imágenes de su juventud regresaron con rapidez, esos recuerdos que había enterrado en lo profundo de el regresaban, ella estaba muerta se lo recordaba pero la veía ahí enfrente de el, era la misma era ella la veía respirar y mirarle con terror dio dos pasos hacia ella, Christine dio un paso atrás, Neville y Ron habían dado un paso enfrente en protección de la chica, pero el sonido de la llegada de los Aurores y el ministro hizo que aquel hombre le dejara de mirar y desapareciera pero esa mirada le había dejado helada, las teorías de Dombledore se habían verificado, lo que él creía era verdad, el plan debía seguir. Cuando regresaron ya tranquilos y sanados a Hogwarts nadie le pregunto sobre lo que había pasado con Voldemort lo que había pasado al final nadie, Dombledore hablo con Harry y le rectifico que debía acercarse más a Christine, ella le necesitaría pero pronto se lo explicaría, así como se acerco a ella diciéndole que a su regreso le explicaría el porque de aquella reacción y todo lo que ella no sabía de aquel pasado. Christine se marcho junto con sus nuevos amigos, escucho las palabras de Harry y supo que el tenia razón

-Se acerca una batalla pero tenemos algo que Voldemort no tiene - habia dicho Harry con temple y algo mas que valor

Qué? – había preguntado Ron

-Algo por que luchar – termino Harry

Eso podía ser pero lo que ellos tal vez no sabían que si, alguna vez lo había tenido pero lo había dejado perder, aquello por lo que alguna vez intento luchar aquel hombre que era el más cruel, aquello que estaba muy cerca de ellos pero no sabian de su existencia aquello que tal vez podia cambiar un presente o un futuro...


End file.
